The Angel Disguised as The Devil
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if there was a change in the third book? A person who is about to change more than one lives. And can this person change a certain werewolf's opinion on... Jacob/OC,Edward/Bella. More on the book than the movie.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Disguised as The Devil

**AN:**** Hey, readers, just got back from watching Twilight saga:Eclipse (6/30/10) and I had this brilliant idea when I was driving back home with my dad that was something akin to The Vampire Diaries tv show. Though you guys are probably guessing - and are probably right - right now, I won't give anything away till you fully read this chapter. Plus I hope you would enjoy that although I'm sort of copying this from the book and remembering the movie I just watched, I hope you guys would at least cut me some slack if this chapter is bad because though I've published before I'm still working on my writing skills and HEY, this is fanfiction so we can make mistakes then fix them later. Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot and OC characters, R&R!**

_Preface_

All their attempts at subterfuge had been in vain.

With ice, colder than my skin, in my non-beating heart, I watched him prepare to defend her. His intense concentration betrayed no hint of doubt, though he was outnumbered. I knew that they could expect no help – at this moment, his family was fighting for their lives just as surely as he for theirs – though I would decide the right moment to step in if any moment I knew they would need my help.

Would I ever learn the outcome of that other fight? Find out who the winners and losers were? Would she live long enough for that?

The odds of that didn't look so great.

Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for her death, watched for the moment when her protector's attention would be diverted. The moment she would surely die, I recognized as surely my eyes are the same but with different reason.

Somewhere, far, far away in the cold forest, a wolf howled.

_Chapter One: Return_

It's been years since I've been in this – as I once called it – "wet, green, small town called Forks" before I was changed into this… creature though it would be better if I call myself my true name though I'm no longer human, I thought grimly and critically. A vampire I was and a vampire I will be till the day I was torn to pieces and burned into nothing but ash.

I came here to check on my descendants every fifty years since 1460 for worry that another child from the Swan lineage would not survive an attack from a vampire like how I did as times have changed over the years and humans have now become oblivious to supernatural creatures like me, thinking of us as fairytales.

Ever since I walked into the town, I smelled vampires and a disgusting scent that smelled like dog not far away.

I tracked the dog scent to the La Push reservation and although it smelled disgusting I was used to it - as I was every time I came here - though the last time I came here, it wasn't as strong as it was now which must mean that something bad must be approaching this small town.

_Vampires_, whispered into my mind as I realized that every human in this town is now in danger, including my current descendants.

I covered my scent and ran to follow the vampire scents that I recognized some from my last visit which must mean that the Cullen clan has returned with a few more clan members.

I leapt onto the trees until I was six dozen feet away from that I sat in my spot on a large, thick branch on the highest tree where I was easily hidden in the shadows in the morning – though the sun is completely arisen. I closed my eyes as I placed my fingertips on my temples.

I concentrated very hard until I felt the minds of rage, bloodlust, frustration, determination, fear, and…

My eyes flew open once I caught the minds to two vampires: the male full of determination and the female full of vengeance. And I knew what that would mean.

I quickly stood up from my spot on the branch and launched myself from tree to tree. As I leaped from tree to tree, I came closer to the mountains where it was covered in snow I came to a slow stop from them but stopped when I was close enough to hear their voices.

"Riley," a male said in a soft, pleading voice. I knew he was talking to the person who is with the female full with vengeance as I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was the person protecting someone he obviously deeply cares about, as I could count as his mate.

"She's lying to you, Riley," the male told Riley. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you_ lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. I is so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

I tensed a little bit as I heard tiny munch from the snow and I knew that one of them or rather the male vampire did from… a human?

I furrowed my brow as I heard that distinct heartbeat that raced with fear?

"She doesn't love you, Riley." The male's soft voice was compelling, almost like a hypnotist. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

I relaxed slightly as I could tell from the younger male vampire was confused and felt pity for him. He didn't deserve any of this, and not death from this life that he was damned with.

"Riley?" the male said. "She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She _wants_ you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes – you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

I heard another munch in the snow and knew that another little step was taken by the male.

"You don't have to die," he promised. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

I heard slide and calculated that he was probably a foot away from his human mate.

"Last chance, Riley," the male whispered.

"He's the liar, Riley," a woman's tinkling bell like voice said and I knew that was the mind I read that was full of vengeance. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

I heard a slight movement of clothing and knew that Riley's decision has been made and I stood up but before I could move I heard snarl.

I heard a slight rush of wind that threw something that sounded like rock onto the ground that I could practically feel the ground rumble at the slight movement.

"No!" the female cried, her tinkling bell like voice shrill with disbelief.

I rushed forward as the sounds of snapping, shattering stone, and sounds of crashing. I came in time to see a curly redheaded female vampire with red eyes just about to launch away from them and a bronze haired male vampire with gold eyes that I could assume as the one protecting the human just in time to hear the male's words to the female.

"Don't go, Victoria," he murmured in that same hypnotic tone. "You'll never get another chance like this."

She bared her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed unable to move farther away from the human who finally caught my attention and had my eyes widening instantaneously.

The human girl had mahogany hair that was less curly than mine, ivory skin that could almost match to my deathly pale skin, and her eyes were shockingly chocolate brown. But there was one thing, one _important_ thing that couldn't be any less possible.

She looked _exactly_ like me human and – less likely – vampire alike.

This wasn't possible and she couldn't possibly be reincarnation either so that must mean she was my… dear god!

My hand flew to my mouth as human tears gathered in my eyes and I trembled in worry and fear for my descendant.

Over my first few years as a newborn, I met some other vampires I realized though I was a vampire; I was a unique vampire and probably the rarest of my kind.

I at once, collected the words from the bronze haired man from my memory that made me close my eyes as rage slowly built up in me as I dropped my hand and my head.

The redhead called Victoria built up that newborn army to kill my last descendant. I could forgive for a lot of things but killing the last of my blood family isn't something to help settle the burning rage in my heart.

My hands slowly fisted until they were completely white and I raised my head slowly as the last of tears fell from my eyes, running down my cheek.

I quietly took my steps back until I was deeper in the shadows and just watched no matter how much I wanted to step in as the male vampire and one of the La Push wolves burned the vampires to nothing but ash.

"Nice teamwork," the male murmured.

The wolf coughed that I suppose sounded like a laugh.

The vampire took an unnecessary deep breath, and turned slowly to face the human who was clutching in her hurt right hand.

I was confused by the expression on his face but rolled my eyes as I realized the he was probably one of those vampires who cared deeply of humanity more than I did. Not that I don't but I just don't go to the extremes where I'm wary of every human that I care about to the extent of this. But considering she's a vampire's mate, he must be worried of the things she has seen.

I shuddered as I realized that although that she was a vampire's mate, she was probably going into shock and more delicate than I was as a human as she stared at the vampire, bewildered.

"Bella, love," he said in the softest tone than I have ever heard a vampire speak in, walking toward my human descendant with exaggerated slowness, his hands held up, palms forward. If he said anything else then I didn't know because I was in deep thoughts of finding out my last blood family's name.

_Bella_, I thought to myself and nodded to myself. It has nice ring to it; short for Isabella probably and meant beautiful in Italian as she is – well we are since the similarities between us.

I was brought back to reality to the familiar sound of sobs that was akin to mine which made my eyes soften with fondness and pain at the sound but new that she had just witness the death of a vampire. That could definitely make any human freak out but this reaction… this reaction is something new, that I would probably would never do during my human years.

But what could I expect? That she was something like me? No. No, she could never face the pain that I had to face over the years that has passed for someone my age and experience. I would make sure of that in the times to come. It was sad to see that after this girl there would be no more Swans but one could never hope that probably her father would somehow continue the line.

So with that, I slowly backed away then ran away from them and to the clearing where the battle was won out by the Cullen's and the wolves. I hid behind a tree but kept view of everyone as they picked up the pieces of the vampires.

I tensed as light haired wolf that looked akin to the wolf back at the mountains leaped at the hiding newborn which actually tried to run away. The newborn caught the wolf in the back but a russet haired wolf which weirdly made me worried about it leaped on the newborn before it could hurt the other wolf but at the last minute the newborn caught around the wolf and tighten its grip on it.

I bit back my cry of outrage that wanted to be let out as I heard the russet haired wolf whined out in pain but I would compromise my unwanted presence here and I didn't want to die just yet until the moment was right.

I was just watching the pack carry the wolf turned into a human man with tan skin and black hair out to the woods when I caught something.

I turned around quietly with my back against the tree I'm hiding behind and put my fingertips back on my temples, closing my eyes to search of the cause of disturbance.

Four vampire minds all with anticipation and one word gathered in my mind that I knew would probably bring me back to worry and groaned in my mind at what anymore trouble has not my descendant brought tenfold.

_Volturi._


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel Disguised as The Devil

_Previously…_

_Four vampire minds all with anticipation and one word gathered in my mind that I knew would probably bring me back to worry and groaned in my mind at what anymore trouble has not my descendant brought tenfold._

_Volturi._

_Chapter Two: The Volturi_

Of all the places to be, the Volturi _has_ to be _here_ in Forks, I thought exasperated. Of course the news of a newborn army being formed isn't something to be likely heard of and it's their duty.

I turn back around to see that the bronze haired man has returned and was now placing my now unconscious descendant on the ground.

I bit my lip in worry and fear of how delicate at how my descendant is than ever of all of my other past descendants and her ancestors. She was a terrible little danger magnet for trouble which made my concerns for Bella worse for wear.

I tune in the conservation to make sure my little Bella hasn't hurt herself any more than bruises.

"Carlisle – it's been five minutes." The bronze haired male said, looking anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward," the blonde haired man called Carlisle said, calm and sure and knew that this man was the leader. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" the bronze haired man called Edward demanded, his voice tense which made tense as well.

Apparently, the leader of the coven hasn't actually helped anyhow.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

The pixie like girl with short cropped up black hair from where that writhing newborn was said. She was weirdly happy for some reason. Perhaps she was a seer.

"Bella, honey?" a motherly woman said in a soft, comforting voice which made a pang of jealousy in my heart. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear?"

She still hasn't opened her eyes until suddenly the one named Edward had a look of realization and agony then leant down to whisper in her ear.

"He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

_Jacob Black_, I thought. That must mean the man who got hurt earlier but what confused me was why that would make her better.

Soon it dawned on me as Bella fluttered her eyes which made Edward sigh in relief.

"Oh, Bella," then his lips touched hers. I looked away, as the realization settled in that my descendant was in a love triangle between a werewolf who hasn't even imprinted on her and a vampire who loves her more than life itself, the feeling of discomfort over come me since it felt like I was watching myself kissing the man called Edward.

I heard her whisper his name and turned my attention back on them to see her open her eyes.

"Jacob is okay?" she asked

"Yes," he promised.

She looked into his eyes, searching for something in his eyes but obviously found nothing.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle said and Bella turns her attention towards him. "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him."

"What happened to him?" she whispered. "How bad are his injuries?"

"Another wolf was in trouble-"

"Leah," Bella breathed and I frowned.

Leah, she must be the wolf who tried to kill the newborn first. But females were never heard of as shapeshifters.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

She flinched as I did as well.

"Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" she asked.

"Yes,Bella. He won't have any permanent damage."

She took a deep breath.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly.

I could see that Bella was struggling to get up and Edward, realizing what she was doing, helped her stand up.

Bella was staring at the newborn as she realized that there were actually eight vampires. I smirked slightly; no one knew the real count of things. Naïve vampires they were but strong as well.

The newborn was actually very young probably around fifteen; she had dark haired and slight. Her eyes were set on Bella and were bright with bloodlust despite her fight for control as she lay balled on the ground near the fire.

"She surrendered," he told Bella quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

She couldn't tear her gaze away from the scene before her as Jasper was rubbing absently at his left forearm and I grimaced at the familiar gesture.

"Is Jasper all right?" she whispered.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" Bella asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

Alice grimaced toward her true love obviously annoyed at him. "Overprotective fool."

I held in my chuckle, knowing that I can't be know just yet.

I watch as they tried to help the newborn no matter how much she writhed with the want for her blood. Carlisle tries to help newborn but she just clutched at her chest, yowling quietly.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" she whispered, tugging on Edward's arm. I narrowed my eyes at the newborn dangerously as she pulled her lips back showing her teeth, her face one of torture.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured. "_They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

I could hear her heart race fast and I tensed, crouching slightly if there were any time that I would be needed to help out.

All of the Cullen's started walk in a straight line with Edward and Bella in the middle. I could hear the slight steps of the Volturi closer and closer until we see a billow but darker in the middle and I knew that Jane was here as I heard murmured from the mist.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous.

The dark shapes came closer until we saw four figures I recognize with cloaks but with Jane is the darkest. In the human eye you could barely make out the faces but in the vampire eye you could see it perfectly without problems.

A hulk like figure looked up and I realized that with Felix now here we were in a very dangerous problem but he focuses too much on his strength. He let his hood fall back slightly so that Bella could see him wink at her and smile. Edward went still at her side, tightly in control.

Jane's gaze moved slowly across the luminous faces of the Cullens and then touched on the newborn girl beside the fire; the newborn had her head in her hands again.

"I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, but not quite as uninterested as before.

"She has surrendered," Edward explained, answering the confusion in her mind.

Jane's dark eyes flashed to his face. "Surrendered?"

Felix and another shadow exchanged a quick glance.

Edward shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said flatly.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane insisted.

"As you wish."

Jane stared at Carlisle in consternation. She shook her head infinitesimally, and then composed her features.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. Her face was almost too lovely when it was animated. She looked back toward the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part." Her eyes flickered to the hostage. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle answered.

Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Felix and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance which raised more of my suspicions who that was.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. Probably, the other pillar of smoke.

Jane stared to the east for a long moment, and then examined the closer bonfire again.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her.

Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned to the girl beside the fire.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name."

After a moment she kept silent, hesitant to answer but Jane was impatient so she did the only thing that would get her attention.

The newborn was suddenly writhing on the ground and I snarled in rage at how barbaric of Jane's method were; some things never change even after two hundred years. I sped toward Jane fast, knocked her down onto the ground with a punch in the face, and stopped in front of her as she snapped her head up, snarling in anger.

"Hello, Janey, dear," I drawled, smirking mockingly at her loving to aggravate her.

"You," she snarled then leaped out at me to which a complete began making everyone back away except the newborn who was still on the ground.

I could hear Felix and the other shadow I saw him exchanging looks with and realized it was Demetri cheering me on while Alec was just watching, chuckling once and awhile.

Although Jane and I don't get along, I'm on friendly terms with Alec which gave us a friendship and no matter how many fights Jane and I get in but when it gets rougher Felix and Alec have to separate us by force despite our struggles.

Our fight lasted a few minutes before she charged head on at me. I flipped over her and instantly had her pinned to the floor face first.

"Now, Jane, are you going to behave or are you going to be the spoiled little brat you're acting right now?" I asked her sternly and I was serious about this.

She struggled violently for a moment before going limp, defeated at her weak attempts to be freed.

"Good girl." I patted her head, jumping off her before walking to the newborn.

I spun around quickly just to see her run toward me but I stepped to the side, grabbing her right hand and threw her towards Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

At the last minute, she flipped to her feet crouched and snarling in annoyance at me as I crossed my arms shaking my head as I tsked at her behavior.

"Same old, Jane, you're fighting skills are getting old," I mock scolded to which she snarled at me again before composing herself and back into a standing position, her face clear of emotion but her eyes were noticeably angry.

"What are you doing here, Isabelle," Jane asked.

"It seems you've forgotten, Janey," she snarled at the nickname but I continued ignoring her snarl, "that I come here every _fifty_ years since the night of my change to check on my descendants."

Jane smirked at me but I wasn't disturbed. "Well your descendant's right there and in sometime the Swan line will be ended with you and the human once she's turned and everybody else is dead."

I could hear the shocked gasp come from Bella and the racing of her heartbeat.

"Yes, I suppose my bloodline will die out," I agreed thoughtfully and Jane smirked again at me.

"Although," I continued which made Jane's smirk falter, "maybe an eternity stuck with me and my descendant would be a great pleasure to put more torment on you, no?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and silence fallen over us until Jane scoffed.

"Excuse me but we have a problem to settle right now that _you_ interfered with."

"I won't let you kill her," I promised.

Jane raised an eyebrow at me. "That decision has been undecided until we have our answers." She smirked back at me while I fumed silently inside as outside I remained emotionless but my eyes hardened.

"Fine," I said, stepping aside.

"As I said before, your name," Jane ordered and the newborn answered hesitantly.

"Bree."

Jane smiled, and Bree shrieked again. I fisted my hands, fuming trying not to strike out on her as I did last time.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through his teeth. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up, sudden humor in her usually dead eyes. "Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at him before she turned back to the young vampire, Bree.

"Bree," Jane said, her voice cold again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

The girl lay panting, the side of her face pressed against the earth. She spoke quickly. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" She cringed, terrified that her ignorance might bring on another round of torture. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…."

"And this Victoria – did she create you?"

"I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was so dark, and it hurt…." Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe…."

Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to the girl. I realized the must mean he was a mind reader and I was happy that he couldn't read my thoughts at the moment.

Victoria planned this very well. If she hadn't followed Edward, there would have been no way to know for certain that she was involved….

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." Bree lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in Bella's direction. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted.

Bree nodded, seeming relieved that the conversation had taken this non-painful course. She sat up carefully. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" – she looked at Carlisle – "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, her voice oddly gently now. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

Bree stared at her, not comprehending.

Jane looked at Carlisle. "Ah you sure you got all of them? The other Half that split off?"

Carlisle's face was very smooth as he nodded. "We split up, too."

Jane half-smiled "I can't deny that I'm impressed." Alec, Demetri, and Felix that were behind her murmured in agreement. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes rested unwilling on Bella for one short second.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her, his voice impassive.

Jane laughed. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at Bella, her face beatific.

I stiffened and growled warningly at her.

"Would you please not do that?" Edward asked in a tight voice.

Jane laughed again lightly. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently. Just like her ancestor." Her eyes flicked toward me for a second.

"Well it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward answered her quickly, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have ulfilled your purpose here."

Jane met Edward's glare with unwavering eyes. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

Edward nodded once to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

Which meant…

Jane turned to look at the neborn Bree again, her face completely bored. "Felix?" she drawled.

"Wait," Edward interjected.

Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at Carlisle while he spoke in an urgent voice. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief. I closed my eyes and backed away from Bree, knowing the answer.

"We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" Suddenly, here eyes were on Bella gain, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Carlisle nodded, his expression pained.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," I heard Edward whisper to Bella.

I looked away despite the whisper was not for me, I did not want to see a young life die in the hands of the Volturi.

There was deep, rumbling growl, and then a high-pitched keen that was horribly familiar. That sound cut off quickly, and then the only was a sickening crunching and snapping.

"Come," Jane said, and I looked up in time to see the backs to the tall gray cloaks drifting away toward the curling smoke. The incense smell was strong again – fresh.

The gray cloaks disappeared into the thick mist.

It was silent for a moment before a hesitant voice spoke out that I recognized as Bella.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, their gone," Edward answered.

It was silent once again before I heard a voice that called for my attention.

"Thank you for trying help us, Miss…" I heard Carlisle trailed off and I chuckled.

"Your welcome, and you may call me Isabelle, Carlisle," I replied walking to the place where the Volturi once stood.

"How do you know his name," a bell like voice said and I realized that it must be the blonde woman wearing a braid next to the burly guy whose arm is wrapped around her protectively.

I chuckled once again. "It seems that even the smartest people don't realize someone's there especially that interesting fight back at the mountains."

"You were there with us," Edward said and I looked up at him in the corner of my eye through curtain of hair to see a guarded expression on his face and his arm tightening slightly around her protectively.

"Yes, I have passed the La Push reservation to smell the pack but I noticed that it was stronger than any of the times I have been here which meant something big was going to happen over the passed seven hundred years that I have checked on them every fifty years as I have said before since the night of my change." I saw Edward pale a lighter shade of white and I smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I've just wanted to drop by to see my descendant but seeing as this is probably the last chance that I have" – I shrugged – "I decided that I will stay with my descendant for the next few years just in case she turns out anything like me once she's changed."

"How can you be any different from any other normal vampire," Carlisle asked, curiosity and fascination voiced out.

I smile and finally turned my body towards them slightly with my head raised straight. Gasps of shock were heard throughout the Cullen clan as they looked back and forth between Bella and I.

"You look exactly like –"Edward whispered but I cut him off.

"Bella," I finished with a soft smile on my face. "Yes, but I suppose that I should have suspected that someday one of my descendants shall look exactly like me though it's still unexpected to see your own face that isn't a mirror, no?"

I gave them no chance to answer as I began walking towards Bella which made Edward tense and his arm twitched around her waist. I gave a small smile of reassurance towards my descendant's mate.

"I will not hurt her." I stopped in front of her, examining her as I'm sure she's doing the same to me. "Hello, Bella, it's nice to meet one of my descendants head on for once."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said shakily although her demeanor was confident I could tell that she wanted to leave.

My eyes softened as I reached out with my hand to brush her cheek with the back of it and once my hand touched her skin she flinched in surprise. I chuckled and touched her cheek with my fingertips.

I smiled as I pulled away and walked back to where I stood before.

"So shall we run back to your home," I said clapping my hands, folding them and holding them on my waist that showed a sign of a lady like movement.

The Cullen's hesitated for a moment before all nodding together though some reluctantly. I beamed at them and waved my hand ahead of me.

"Show the way, please," I asked politely.

With that said they began to run or in Edward's case carry Bella and run off. I ran after them a second later until we came to a stop to a glass house.

I nodded, impressed by the designs on the house.

I followed the Cullen's and Bella into the living room and as I stopped before the white couch, they sat down. For a while, it was silent then Carlisle broke the silence.

"As I said before, Isabelle," he began and I turned eyes on him in curiosity. "Thank you for trying to spare the newborn from the Volturi."

"It was no big deal," I smiled at him then scowled. "Jane has very barbaric methods of which she uses for some no good reason." Carlisle nodded slightly in understanding.

"Excuse me," Edward cut in which directed everyone's attention on him. "I have a very interesting question: Why can't I read your mind?"

Everyone's head snapped back toward me with a look of expectation, shock, and curiosity.

I sighed. "Perhaps I should start in the beginning?" Getting all nods from everyone in the room, I nod my head once then opened my mouth.


	3. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
